Money Makes You Smile
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu. Bukan hartamu." Wonwoo mengatakan itu dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang ia silangkan di balik punggung. [Meanie. Seventeen. Mingyu. Wonwoo]


-oO-Money Makes You Smile-Oo-

Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah sepasang kekasih tipikal. Menjalani hubungan mengalir begitu saja seperti sebagaimana seharusnya. Keduanya berasal dari kalangan keluarga sederhana, dengan Mingyu yang lebih rajin dalam profesinya sehingga bisa menghasilkan uang sedikit lebih banyak dan bisa memberikan apapun yang Wonwoo inginkan. Dan itulah yang Wonwoo lakukan selama ini pada Mingyu. Meninta, meminta, dan meminta. Dan Mingyu akan selalu memberikannya karena ia begitu memujanya. Dan selain itu Mingyu sanggup untuk membeli subuah mobil. Kau tahu kan, tidak banyak masyarakat Korea Selatan yang memiliki kendaraan beroda empat itu karena harga pajak yang begitu mahal yang harus mereka bayar? Tapi Mingyu bisa mendapatkannya dengan uang tabungan selama bertahun-tahun.

Suatu hari Mingyu membicarakan perihal perkara pelik yang lebih mudah disebut sebagai pernikahan. Wonwoo tidak perlu bertanya tentang alasannya. Keduanya telah menjalin hubungan istimewa begitu lama. Dan lamaran ini adalah hal natural. Tapi Mingyu menambahkan bahwa esensinya adalah ia merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak sempurna jika tidak bisa memiliki diri Wonwoo seutuhnya. Dan entah bagaimana Wonwoo merasa bahwa itu adalah kalimat paling menjijikkan yang pernah indera pendengarannya dengar dari bibir sang pria terkasih. Atau, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak yakin bahwa Mingyu benar-benar pria terkasihnya. Mungkin karena mereka sudah bersama-sama terlalu lama sehingga Wonwoo merasa bosan? Entahlah.

Dan di suatu hari yang lain keduanya pergi berlibur ke pantai atas ajakan Wonwoo. Itu adalah pantai Incheon. Salah satu pantai yang selalu sepi, bahkan hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi. Pantai itu adalah sebuah pantai kecil yang tidak cocok untuk turis kunjungi. Tapi itu juga adalah pantai tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini berpijak. Keduanya tetap menyukainya. Selama mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan melakukan ritual keintiman yang biasa dilakukan.

Dan seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang di pantai secara general, keduanya menggelar sebuah kain lebar untuk dijadikan alas duduk. Mingyu berbaring, menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalan. Keduanya hanya diam. Menajamkan berbagai indera di nyaris setiap titik tubuhnya. Indera peraba yang menikmati udara hangat melalui semilir angin yang menyibak rambut mereka. Indera pendengaran yang menikmati suara deburan ombak perlahan. Indera penciuman yang menikmati bau khas air laut dan pantai. Dan indera penglihatan yang menikmati bulatan oranye keemasan yang mulai menghilang di garis horizon barat yang melintang tak terhingga. Sementara indera pengecapnya berkomentar tentang betapa indahnya moment mereka saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman berasa. "Aku tidak melihatmu minum selama beberapa jam. Apakah kau tidak merasa kehausan?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Kau benar-benar mendistraksi duniaku sehingga aku melupakan segalanya." Mingyu menjadi _cheesy_ seperti biasa. Dan reaksi Wonwoo setelahnya pasti akan merotasikan bola mata.

"Minumlah." Wonwoo tidak mau jika suatu hari Mingyu terkena dehidrasi, atau lebih parah, sakit ginjal, Mingyu akan menyalahkan situasi itu padanya. Dan meminta ganti rugi untuk biaya pengobatan, operasi, perawatan, dan yang lainnya padanya. Sementara selama ini saja ia hidup bergantung pada Mingyu.

Tapi lupakan segala pemikiran negatif itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi karena Mingyu patuh. Ia bangkit sedikit untuk menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat. Dan kembali berbaring di atas paha sang kekasih.

Tatap Mingyu yang semula ia tujukan pada matahari terbenam sekarang ia alihkan pada wajah Wonwoo. Wajah datar yang entah bagaimana menurutnya adalah sebuah keindahan tak terkira. Terdengar sentimentil memang. Tapi ia benar-benar berpikir demikian. dan tanpa sadar ia menyemat senyum. Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan itu menggerakkan depresor leher untuk menunduk menatap balik Mingyu. Dan membalas senyuman itu dengan sematan lembut serupa. Dan mengelus kepala Mingyu, mengalirkan afeksi di dalamnya. Bahwa di dalam sentuhan itu, ia memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian Mingyu bisa melihat senyuman Wonwoo berubah menjadi jenis lain yang berbeda. Itu adalah sebuah seringaian. Mingyu tidak tahu apa maksudnya? Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tetap bisa bersama Wonwoo adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan ia lewatkan.

"Ini akan menjadi petang yang indah, Mingyu."

Sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan sebagai jawaban.

Dan tidak tahu kenapa, segala atmosfer ini terasa seperti memanja Mingyu. Hingga menimbulkan kantuk. Dan ia ingin tidur. Ia memejamkan mata.

Dan hingga beberapa menit kemudian matanya tidak kembali terbuka.

-oO-Money Makes You Smile-Oo-

Wonwoo bukanlah tipe pria yang senang berbasa-basi. Itu bukanlah jenis sifat yang orang-orang sukai. Manusia akan lebih menyukai manusia lainnya yang bisa bersikap lebih ramah. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Karena demikianlah ia biasa bersikap. Dan ia tidak merasa keberatan tentang tanggapan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Setidaknya ada Mingyu. Sosok pria yang akan selalu menerima dan mencintai Wonwoo bagaimanapun ia berbuat. Jadi intinya, Wonwoo tidak suka basa-basi dan itu adalah penyebab ketika ia memarkir mobil di samping sebuah rumah, ia mengirimkan pesan obrolan seperti ini pada Hoshi.

 _Segera keluar dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekarang juga._

Manusia lainnya yang membaca pesan itu bisa merasakan intonasi dingin menyertai kalimat itu bahkan ketika Wonwoo tidak menyuarakan dalam bentuk pesan verbal sekalipun. Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, Hoshi pikir.

Tapi tidak peduli sedingin dan sedatar apapun Wonwoo, sebagaimana halnya Mingyu, Hoshi akan tetap mencintai Wonwoo.

Hoshi mencintai Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo, kekasihnya.

Calon istri sahnya.

Tidak mengeliminasi tenggat waktu yang lama, Wonwoo berpindah ke kursi samping kursi mengemudi ketika melihat Hoshi telah memunculkan diri ke permukaan. Membiarkan Hoshi yang akan menyetir untuk malam ini. Karena Wonwoo sudah terlalu lelah dengan kehidupannya selama seharian ini. Bahkan mungkin sejak awal ia bisa mengingat di usianya yang ketiga, tepat tiga tahun sebelum ia masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Hoshi yang mengerti itu segera memasuki mobil di bagian pengemudi. Menyalakan mesin mobil, menarik tongkat persneling pada posisi proporsional, menginjak pedal kopling dan gas perlahan, menjalankan kendaraan.

"Kita harus mempercepat pernikahan kita," ucap Wonwoo segera. Sebelum mobilnya benar-benar akan membelah jalanan lengang malam metropolitan ibukota.

"Ow... ada apa sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau terburu-buru seperti itu? Kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Hubungan keduanya tidak direstui oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak. Karena orang tua keduanya memiliki hubungan buruk di masa lalu. Dan tidak memiliki niat untuk memiliki hubungan lainnya selain itu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan putra-putra mereka terikat, dan secara otomatis akan mengikat dua keluarga menjadi satu keluarga utuh. Orang tua Wonwoo hanya merestui putranya dengan Mingyu. Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pria baik dan bisa membimbing kehidupan Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik lagi di masa yang akan datang. Kim Mingyu adalah peruntungan terbesar Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan itu. Wonwoo telah menyia-nyiakan pria baik itu. Pria baik yang tidak pernah tahu ada nama Hoshi di balik punggung hubungan keduanya.

Tidak, maksudnya, Hoshi adalah kekasih Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya. Dan Mingyu hanyalah sebuah alat. Alat atau sebuah mesin uang yang sangat berguna. Setidaknya begitulah Wonwoo berpikir.

Jadi dengan langkah melalui mobil yang akan membawa diri Wonwoo dan Hoshi kini, keduanya akan melakukan kawin lari. Pergi meninggalkan keluarga masing-masing, dan akan hidup berdua di tempat yang sangat jauh, berbahagia, selamanya. Ya, keduanya harap.

Sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan melalui pesan obrolan pada Hoshi bahwa ia telah memberi Mingyu sebuah minuman istimewa. Dan entah obat atau racun macam apa yang Wonwoo campurkan ke dalam minuman itu hingga mungkin sampai saat ini Mingyu tidak kunjung membuka kelopak matanya.

-oO-Money Makes You Smile-Oo-

Otak Mingyu memulai keakraban dengan berbagai tanda tanya ketika ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit, hingga berpikir bahwa isi otaknya akan berhamburan dan bercampur dengan air laut yang kelam.

"Mana Wonwoo?"

"Mana dompetku?"

"Mana kunci mobilku?"

Logika setengah sadarnya menginfluens bagaimana ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan ia mendapati kendaraannya yang sangat berharga itu telah lenyap entah ke mana. Banyak pemikiran negatif berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, dan Wonwoo berada di antara lautan hal negatif itu. Jadi ia meraih ponsel di bagian lain saku celananya dan segera menghubungi Wonwoo.

Di tempat lain, telepon genggam milik Wonwoo yang diletakkan di atas dashboard mobil bergetar. Bola mata Hoshi spontan menatap nama yang terpampang dalam layar dan ia berakhir memutar bola mata. Wonwoo meraihnya. Sempat terdiam seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih akan menjawab panggilan dari si _perusak-hubungan-orang_ itu?" Ada nada kekesalan yang bisa Wonwoo tangkap dari kalimat Hoshi. Dan Wonwoo mengambil keputusan dengan bersikap tak acuh pada kalimat itu. Ia meluncurkan ibu jari di atas permukaan layar. Hoshi berdecak muak. Ia muak dengan saat-saat ia sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu selalu menghubunginya. Dan ia harus dengan sabar menahan rasa cemburu yang begitu kentara setiap saat ia mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu di seberang. Tetap merasa cemburu meskipun Wonwoo sudah seribu kali mengatakan padanya bahwa berbaris kalimat cinta yang ia katakan pada Mingyu adalah semuanya palsu.

" _Wonwoo. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Dan apakah kau mengambil dompet dan ponselku?"_ Mingyu terdengar tergesa. Ada nafas berat yang memburu yang Wonwoo dengar dari seberang. Mingyu bahkan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab, tidak perlu deskriptif.

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang salah denganmu?"_ Sekarang Mingyu bertanya heran.

"Aku mencintai pria lain. Aku akan menikah." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tenang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dan akan menikahi orang lain pada kekasihnya adalah hal paling normal di muka bumi.

" _Tunggu. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pria yang paling kau cintai?"_

"Tidak. Kau itu sangat dungu sehingga bisa mempercayai kata-kataku begitu saja."

Mingyu merasa sangat tersinggung tentu saja. Ia sendiri bahkan baru menyadari bahwa secara praktis ia sebodoh itu untuk bisa dengan mudah ditipu kekasihnya. _"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"_

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

" _Apa kau bilang?"_ Mingyu benar-benar patah hati dan kecewa. Wonwoo telah mencabik-cabik hati Mingyu hingga menjadi cacat tak karuan. Ia pikir selama ini ia bisa memahami Wonwoo. Ternyata ia tidak benar-benar memahaminya. Dan tidak pernah mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar yang akhirnya Wonwoo mengungkapkannya sendiri dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau sudah sangat berjasa untukku. Tapi untukmu, lupakanlah aku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, kau tahu itu."

" _Tidak, Wonwoo. Jangan berkata begitu. Kumohon. Kembalilah padaku. Kau tahu aku bisa membuat hidupmu jauh lebih baik."_

Dan Wonwoo rasa sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan. Segalanya sudah jelas. Jadi ia memutus sambungan tanpa memberikan balasan lain untuk Mingyu. Ia mematikan ponsel, mengambil kartu providernya, dan mematahkannya. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Kita harus segera mengeluarkan seluruh uang dari dalam kartu kreditnya sebelum ia memblokirnya dari tempatnya."

Sementara di tempat lain, Mingyu mencoba kembali menghubungi Wonwoo. Namun yang menjawab hanyalah mesin operator penjawab.

 _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju, tidak terdaftar. Mohon periksa kembali nomor tujuan anda._

Mingyu membanting ponselnya secara refleks karena merasa terlalu kesal. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia marah. Ia terlalu marah. Lalu kemudian ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya karena telah membuat alat komunikasi miliknya itu hancur berkeping-keping. Kehancuran serupa dengan hatinya saat ini.

Ia tidak bisa pulang sendiri karena Wonwoo telah mengambil mobilnya. Ia harus naik taksi.

Lalu kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar ongkos (taksi di sana memiliki sistem untuk membayar di muka sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada supir taksi bahwa ia akan membayarnya ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti). Itu artinya ia tidak bisa pulang dan harus mencari penginapan.

Tapi jika ongkos untuk pulang saja tidak ada, apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau ia memiliki uang lebih banyak untuk membayar sewa penginapan? Berarti ia harus menghubungi orang tuanya untuk mengirimkan jemputan.

Lalu kemudian ia menatap nanar kepingan telepon genggam hasil kemurkaannya tadi. Bagaimana ia akan menghubungi ayah ibunya? Ah, tentu saja ia akan menggunakan fasilitas _payphone_ di sana.

Tapi ia harus kembali mengingat bahwa ia saat ini tidak memiliki sepeserpun uang.

Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki dan menjadi gelandangan sepanjang sepuluh kilometer. Kecuali jika di dalam perjalanannya ia menemukan kendaraan lewat yang akan berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan gratis padanya. Atau setidaknya sebuah rumah yang akan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bermalam dengan cuma-cuma. Yah, ia harap wajah tampannya akan membuat orang-orang tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menolongnya.

Jadi demikianlah pada akhirnya Mingyu tidak mendapatkan Wonwoo. Salah satu hal yang paling berharga yang ia damba selama bertahun-tahun. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mengorbankan segalanya, apapun itu. Di sisi lain sesuatu yang mencampakkannya.

Sementara Wonwoo mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia impikan. Menikah dengan Hoshi, hidup bahagia, selamanya.

Yah, itu adalah apa yang ia ekspektasikan. Namun semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Ia mendapatkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. Dengan alasan klasik, karena adanya keberadaan orang ketiga dari pihak Hoshi.

Hoshi bukanlah pria yang baik. Hoshi bukanlah seseorang seperti yang Wonwoo inginkan.

Ada rasa sesal dalam diri Wonwoo karena telah meninggalkan peruntungan terbesar dalam bentuk pria baik seperti Mingyu. Dan rasanya ia ingin kembali ke dalam pelukan Mingyu dan mencoba untuk bisa mencintainya. Yah, tentu ia akan datang kembali pada Mingyu jika ia tidak memiliki dignitas atau rasa malu. Meskipun ia memang memiliki sifat itu sejak awal ia memanfaatkan segala jenis kebaikan yang Mingyu serahkan padanya.

Seandainya saja Wonwoo tahu. Dan seandainya ia ingin mencoba untuk kembali pada Mingyu.

Karena faktanya, hingga saat ini. Mingyu tidak melangkah kemanapun. Ia tetap berada di tempatnya. Melebarkan kedua tangan, menyediakan satu ruang kosong untuk seseorang yang begitu istimewa baginya.

Ia masih, dan akan selalu, menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo.

Sampai kapanpun.

-oO-Money Makes You Smile-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Ini rikuesan Wonjoshme di watty tapi aku publish duluan di sini karena aku sayang ffn :*

Buat yg nanyain ff chaptered sebelah, chap 12 udah beres. Cuma lagi proses proofreading dan proses ini tuh susah buatku. Baru proofread tiga halaman aja udah stuck. Tapi yah, mudah mudahan aja cepet beres jadi bisa cepet up juga.

Aku ga berharap banyak karena ngeliat tempat ini makin sepi. Tapi tetep aku berharap, review dari kalian. Makasih :*


End file.
